


Our Little Secret

by simmons_ml



Series: my capxthomas hell hole [2]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Bi Thomas, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Pet Names, Secret Relationship, This is really shit, This is the kind of bullshit I come up with at 2am, kill me please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simmons_ml/pseuds/simmons_ml
Summary: It started with a slip up. A mistake. Thomas had simply not been thinking. And now? Well, it seemed like it wasn't just their little secret anymore.
Relationships: The Captain/Thomas Thorne
Series: my capxthomas hell hole [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547434
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2am.
> 
> Enjoy.

It started with a slip up. A mistake. Thomas had simply not been thinking.

It was a usual day for the ghosts, with no film crews or bothersome neighbours to worry them. They were seated in the common room like normal, all occupied with the mundane: Mary was lecturing Kitty, Fanny and Pat on how to make soup; Julian and Robin were focusing intently on their game of chess; Humphrey's body walked around aimless while his head was nowhere to be seen; and Thomas sat on a window seat, reading the e-book that Alison had set up for him, which was on auto-scroll to make it easier. A perfect day.

Well, until the Captain entered, that is. He marched in, authority written in the creases of his forehead, and held his swagger stick aloft.

"I believe there is an important matter we must attend to," he announced and all the ghosts groaned, apart from Thomas, who was too lost in his book.

"What in the heavens could it be this time?" Fanny snapped with displeasure riddled throughout her voice.

"It's that damned ghost pigeon!" the Captain exclaimed, waving the stick back and forth, "All it does is coo all night and it's giving me a blasted headache! There must be something we can do to get rid of it."

From the window seat, Thomas replied absentmindedly, forgetting about all the other ghosts in the room for a brief moment, and his eyes still fixed on the e-book.

"Darling, there's nothing you can do. It's _dead_, for goodness sake."

Then the Captain, also not thinking, instinctively responded with:

"I know it's _dead_, my love, but we can still try!"

The room went silent. Thomas and the Captain froze as realisation hit them. They looked at each other. Then at their friends. Then at each other again. Then, the Captain launched into panic.

"W-w-what we, umm, said, it was a, uh..."

"Inside joke."

"Inside joke! Thank you, Thomas!"

"We're not actually together like that."

"Nope. No, no. Nothing of the sort. Just friends."

"Friends with an inside joke."

"Precisely."

After that unconvincing ramble, the room went silent again. Julian was smirking like an idiot; Pat and Kitty looked confused; Mary just stood there and looked at them; Fanny looked like she was in shock; and Robin didn't care, since he was more occupied with a ghost flea jumping around on his chest.

Thomas coughed to clear his throat, but said nothing.

Then, one brave soul, Mary, decided to speak up.

"So, when I saw ye's kissin' by the staircase, you was just bein' friends?"

Suddenly, the room was filled with shouts of "What?!" and "Wait..." and "I knew it!" - the latter being from Julian - but the Captain tried to regain control of the situation.

"Right! Everyone listen to me!"

They were definitely not listening.

"I command you to stop this trivial chatter at once!"

There was no stopping them.

Thomas sighed and stood, given up on his reading, and walked over to the Captain, where he laid a hand on his shoulder.

"We might as well come clean about it," he suggested with a shrug, and saw the worry in the Captain's eyes.

"Don't fret. They were going to find out our little secret eventually, weren’t they?” Thomas attempted to comfort him, but the Captain was scowling at their friends, who were in an uproar of confused talking. With a dramatic roll of his eyes, Thomas took matters into his own hands and pulled the Captain into kiss, their lips meeting in the middle.

Well, that certainly shut everyone up.


End file.
